Bleeding Hollow Clan
The Bleeding Hollow Clan is one of the more well known clans in Orcish history dating back to before the time of the Red Pox or as it is more commonly known, the demonic corruption of the Horde. The clan is named after it's original founder Kilrogg Deadeye or rather part of the founder, specifically the 'bleeding hollow' that was left after he lost his eye through mysterious circumstances. Famous for wearing his eyepatch to cover his dis-figuration, ever since Kilrogg's death all descending leaders of the clan also wear a similar adornment. His son Jorin Deadeye wears an eyepatch as did the leader of the Fel Horde branch of the clan, Grillok 'Darkeye'. History The Bleeding Hollow of Azeroth Not much is known about the Bleeding Hollow prior to the first invasion of Azeroth with the only known records of Bleeding Hollow being that there ancestral clan grounds were located within the plains of Nagrand. They were however, like many of the other clans, present for the corruption of their species by demon powers, and as such participated in the war against the Draenei which saw many, both Orc and Draenei alike slain before the Draenei were finally pushed into the marshlands of Zangarmarsh. The real history for the Bleeding Hollow Clan began during the First War when the clan, fighting beside the Twilight's Hammer Clan lead by Cho'gall launched the first assault against Stormwind Keep. The resulting attack was a catastrophic failure for both clans, and with the leaders at each other's throats, both blaming the other for the failure of the mission, it fell to Gul'dan and Warchief Blackhand the Destroyer to ensure the Horde did not fracture from within. Following the death of Blackhand and the ascension of Orgrim Doomhammer to the position of Warchief the Bleeding Hollow Clan was primarily assigned to defense within the Khaz Modan region of Azeroth. When the Horde was pushed back, the Bleeding Hollow lost much of the ground they were charged to defend, but the majority of their number managed to evade capture by the Alliance and were able to return to Draenor prior to the invasion by the Alliance. The war on Draenor however taxed the planet greatly. As it was ripped apart by the forces that had been unleashed upon it by the elder shaman Ner'zhul, a large portion of the Bleeding Hollow Clan, along with the Warsong Clan and the Shattered Hand Clan managed to break through the Dark Portal and into Azeroth in order to escape their own destruction. Once on the other side of the portal, it did not take long for the Alliance to discover the Bleeding Hollow and as a result they were captured and thrown into the internment camps with the other Orcs that had been defeated or rounded up during and after the Second War ended. Some years later, roughly fifteen years before the events of the Third War, the former gladiator and now Warchief Thrall liberated many of the Orc internment camps, in doing so he freed many of the clans that had been captured including members of the Bleeding Hollow. These clan members joined the New Horde and remained under the leadership of their new Warchief, fighting in many battles including those on the distant shores of Kalimdor which would spell great change for the orcs when Grom Hellscream of the Warsong Clan through a great sacrifice of his own would free all his people from the blood curse that had afflicted them since the orcs drank from the blood of Mannoroth. Following the creation of Orgrimmar, it is unknown what happened to the Bleeding Hollow Clan on Azeroth. It is assumed that like the Frostwolf Clan, Shattered Hand Clan and Warsong Clan that they retained their own identity within the ranks of the New Horde. Just like these other clans, the Azerothian members of the Bleeding Hollow do not have a chieftain of their own and instead are completely loyal to the Horde under the command of the Warchief. The Bleeding Hollow of Draenor Despite belief that the Bleeding Hollow and all other orcs on Draenor had been destroyed when the planet was destroyed by the sorcery of Ner'zhul, the reality was that while reduced in number, the Bleeding Hollow still retained an impressive number of soldiers. While their leader Kilrogg Deadeye had been slain by the human Danath Trollbane they were not entirely leaderless, although the clan was essentially split in both purpose and appearance. Those who had been touched by the power of Fel had fallen under the leadership of Grillok 'Darkeye' and had formed into the Fel Horde with the other clans that had survived the destruction of the planet. Where as in the plains of Nagrand which had for the most part survived the destruction, a completely uncorrupted section of the Bleeding Hollow Clan remained on their ancestral clan grounds under the leadership of Jorin Deadeye the only surviving son of Kilrogg. These two factions of the Clan remained completely separate even after the Dark Portal was opened prior to the Outland Campaign and while the uncorrupted Bleeding Hollow would eventually lose their ancestral lands to rampaging ogres, they would remain within Nagrand until their discovery by the forces of the Horde who had arrived from Azeroth to combat the threat of the Burning Legion. Following the close of the Outland Campaign it is unclear what happened to the Bleeding Hollow Clan that survived in Nagrand. Many of the Mag'har to which the Bleeding Hollow belonged, joined with Garrosh Hellscream and became members of the New Horde although Jorin himself remained behind in Nagrand. Category:Orc Clans Category:Fel Horde Category:New Horde Clans Category:Orcish Horde Category:Mag'har Orc Category:Fel Orc Category:Bleeding Hollow Clan